Birthday Dilemma
by Evil-Ekat
Summary: It was just an innocent question, but some how it ended in the melodrama known to follow Mabel Pines around. After all, how was one supposed to celebrate a birthday when they were never born? Fluffy MaBill.


**It's sweet and fluffy! Like birthday cake! Speaking of birthdays...**

**Happy birthday Alisi! A little birthday gift pour vous! Enjoy ^_ ^!**

**Summary: It was just an innocent question, but some how it ended in the melodrama known to follow Mabel Pines around. After all, how was one supposed to celebrate a birthday when they were never born?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

It was an ordinary day in May. June was just around the corner, and the beginnings of a heat wave made their presence known. Everything in the beautiful west coast town had been in full bloom these past few weeks, amazing everyone with their ability to find away after the harsh winter blizzards. Most trees had budded and unfolded their vibrant leaves, while grass and mosses had sprouted from nowhere, creating the fairy tale ambiance to the whole town.

A gentle breeze had picked up this evening, moving the slightly humid air, and pushing the dark clouds over the mountain. It looked like the start of a summer storm, but it would probably not pick up until later. The sky over the town was still a crisp blue, and it would take time for the clouds to scale over the mountain range.

A few people commented on this, deciding between themselves whether or not the storm would reach them. But other than that, Gravity Falls' citizens were fairly calm. Sure the odd person strolled by, and once or twice the police half heartedly tried to arrest Stanford Pines, but most just sat around enjoying the weather.

Mabel and Bill were two of these people, spread out on the grass in the town's small park. A large oak tree spread out above them, giving just the right amount of shade. Mabel was resting with her head on his chest lulled away by his rhythmic breathing and the hum of insects in the trees. Bill was still awake if barely, he had an arm curled around her waist, keeping her close. The remnants of a picnic lay around them; A bottle of water and a few cans of pop, crumbs of sandwiches (Which had been finished off by the more bold squirrels) a few bags of chips, and some cookies. They had shaken of the blanket they had been eating on before laying it back again and taking the time to relax. Both probably would have fallen asleep if not for the young man asking;

"What would Dipper want for his birthday?"

The brunette moaned a little, having been awoken, but said';

"He's been itching for a copy of _Nineteen Eighty Four, _his copy has fallen apart completely. How do you know when his birthday is anyways?"

"You're twins, remember?"

She felt a little pang at this. He had remembered her birthday, yet she didn't do the same with his.

"I've never told you when." He answered, guessing what she was thinking. "Even if you asked, it wouldn't make a difference, I don't have a birthday."

Instantly, she became more alert.

"How can you not have a birthday? What about a creation or something? Don't you know that?"

He chuckled at the thought and rubbed her shoulders a little.

"Nope. I can't really justify my appearance in the world to you. For all I know I once was human and had my memories taken from me in order to be a demon."

Mabel gasped and gave him a smack upside the head.

"Don't say something like that! Let alone so calmly!"

"It wouldn't matter. Either way my family, if I had any, would be long dead by now."

She frowned at the idea. Mabel was one to be close to her family, and the idea of how easily he could say such things set her on edge.

"Well, what's the birthday on your papers and stuff? You have to have some sort of record in the government for jobs and travelling and stuff."

Ticking off the things on his fingers, the blond said;

"I've never actually seen my fake birth certificate, I travel out of the country myself, and I alter the minds of people to prevent too many questions from being risen."

"So you really don't do anything for your birthday?"

"Mabel, please erase any plans that have just come to your mind."

Standing up, she replied;

"Plans? What plans? The only ones we have today are for your birthday."

He stood up too in order to look her in the eyes.

"Oh no, nonononono! Stop with the plans!"

The grin on Mabel's face said she was clearly doing nothing of the sorts.

"Well, let's put away the picnic stuff before we do anything too crazy." Was all she said.

Quickly, they packed everything away. Before leaving the blond took a moment to properly stretch out but a small; "Click." Caught his attention.

"Mabel is that a-"

He had spoken too late, and he now found himself handcuffed to the woman he loved. The blond sighed, knowing the rest of this day was going to be a very long one. He didn't even bother to ask why his spouse had a pair of handcuffs on her, and instead hopefully asked;

"By chance did you just want to show me your latest escape trick?"

"You know better then to try and get out of this one." Mabel replied.

The young man sighed, shaking his head.

"So what exactly do you have in mind?"

"What day is it today?" She asked, in a horribly innocent fashion.

"The thirtieth. Why?"

The brunette swept him up in a hug and said;

"Happy birthday! You didn't think I would forget did you?!"

He returned the hug, still wondering what she had in store for him. Dutifully playing the part of the estatic boyfriend, he boredly said;

"Oh joy. What do you have planned?"

Mabel smiled.

"Oh you'll see, you'll see."

* * *

Surprisingly, this was not a completely bad thing. They just carried back all of their picnic things to the shack, and took another rest in the sun together, Mabel insisting that one always had to relax on their birthday. They resumed their sleep, this time closer than before. The couple woke up again after a while, and realized they were hungry. This was where the first few kinks in her idea began to show.

"Errr, I need to change my clothes."

"Yea, me too..." Mabel trailed off.

"I suppose taking off the handcuffs is not an option."

"Nailed it."

"What a birthday." He mumbled.

They both sighed and shook their heads. They lived together, and it wasn't like they hadn't seen each other exposed before, yet it was still awkward.

"Well... Just keep your eyes closed for a minute I guess." The woman supplied.

The blond complied, and let her twist his arm in peculiar ways as she shimmied in to a more sophisticated yellow summer dress. At one point, his arm was jerked over to her chest. She gave a yelp and would have slapped him if not for the fact it wasn't his fault for accidentally feeling her up. Luckily for Mabel, he was more quick about slipping in to one of his more formal jackets, passing over his top hat for a handkerchief tucked in his breast pocket instead. Now that they could see again, Mabel giggled.

"We look like one of those couples who always wear matching clothes."

"You look pretty good in yellow." He smirked, his eyes sweeping over her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter birthday boy." She lightly smacked him upside the head. "Besides, you think everything looks good in yellow."

He raised an eyebrow, and lifted the hand he had attached to hers, twirling the woman around before drawing her to his chest.

"Bottom line, yellow makes you more beautiful than you already are."

She beamed and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Let's get going you."

They tried to walk, but promptly found themselves stopped short by the bonds. The couple struggled a bit and then decided it would just be easier to hold hands. It took a few more minute to re-cordinate their movements, but their efforts were rewarded.

They walked up to the fancy restaurant where Mabel's break up with Gideon had taken place. She still couldn't look at the spot where Gideon had been sitting when Dipper explained how she wasn't interested. The club shaped building so appropriately named "The Club" was the equivalent of an upscale eatery in Gravity Falls. Upscale meaning you wouldn't be served a live lobster or coffee omelet. Of course, it still had a few issues. Including a rule book when it came to eating there.

When the couple realized they could not sit across from each other, so Mabel pulled a chair next to Bill. Instantly, they were swarmed by waiters, panicking as they all chattered on about something.

"Could one of you speak clearly please?" The demon asked impatiently.

Finally, one of the flustered men said in a strangled voice;

"You can't, sit next to each other!"

"Why not?" Mabel asked.

"Because, because- It's against the rules!" Another man stuttered.

"But what are we supposed to do then?" The woman asked despondently.

"Take off the handcuff! Where are the keys for it?" One asked.

Blushing, she replied;

"I don't have them."

The colour drained from the blond's face and he fiercely whispered;

"You what?!"

"I don't have the keys." She said calmly.

"Is this what you do to every one on their birthday?" He groaned.

"Shape up or you don't eat." The first waiter announced.

"But what are we supposed to-"

The blond smirked and pulled her on to his lap.

"Well, I suppose that's acceptable."

All of the waiters then wandered off. Not one of them even bothered to take their orders. Wriggling in her new seat, Mabel said;

"Isn't this a little-"

"No. I'm hungry." He growled in her ear, "I am _not _waiting any longer."

It took what felt like an eternity for the food to come, and then there was the issue of then both on having one hand to eat with. There was no solution around this one other than to eat bit by bit, very slowly. By the time they had finished, neither of them could even remembered what they had ordered in the first place.

Mabel paid for the dinner (Because it was supposed to be his birthday after all.) and they decided it would probably be best to find a way out of the handcuffs.

"Speak of the devil, here comes our solution now."

Stan had run in to the restaurant, sweating as he looked for a place to hide. Surprisingly enough, none of the waiters came out to complain about old man scanned the room for a moment before his eyes landed on the couple. He shook his head, wondering why Mabel couldn't just sit in a chair and walked over to them.

"Hey Grunkle Stan." The young woman said sheepishly, waving with the hand was was attached to the blond's.

Now spotting the handcuff, Stan asked;

"What are you forcing him to do this time?"

"Well, the original plan was to celebrate his birthday, but I don't have the keys for the handcuff."

Inspecting their wrists, the old man laughed.

"Well that's because it's a trick handcuff." He pressed a button on the side.

A silence set over the couple. Both rubbed their now free wrists, and a blush crept up on to Mabel's either one could say something, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland barged in to the room.

"Nobody move!" Durland yelled, brandishing a candle stick.

The few people that were in the restaurant gasped and ducked out of the way. Stan began to sweat and picked up a menu, hiding his face behind it. But the trick was not going to work for the third time that day. Spotting the familiar shade of maroon, the two officers rushed over to him. Poking the candle stick in his back, Durland cheered;

"Wooo! We got 'im!"

Blubs patted his back and said;

"We sure did buddie, we sure did."

Stan groaned and shook his head.

"Welp, back to the county jail for me."As the two officers dragged him out of the restaurant, he yelled; "You two better come bail me out!"

"Should we?"

"And ruin your birthday? We'll send Dipper after him."

* * *

Mabel took a deep breath of the humid air, waiting for the storm to break. A fearsome gale had picked up, sweeping the dark clouds over the town. She was standing on the shack's roof, hiding from Bill. Her plans always had some positive results. This time it hadn't worked in the slightest. Was she loosing her touch when it came to cheering people up? The brunette hated the idea, but she couldn't help but wonder.

There was a flash of lighting off in the distance, and a crash of thunder followed a second after. There were several more streaks of the white light before the rain began. Fat drops splattered against the rooftop, rolling in to the eaves troughs. Steam began to curl up from the asphalt driveway as the rain cooled what was essentially a frying pan during the afternoon.

"You know, you're not supposed to stand under an umbrella during a thunderstorm. You could get struck by lighting."

"I deserve it for ruining your birthday." She replied gloomily.

He smiled bitterly and gave her a side hug.

"Mabel, I didn't even have a birthday for anyone to ruin before you came in to my life."

"B-but." She faltered.

"You know, before you forcefully inserted yourself in to my life, I didn't have anyone caring for me. It was your adorable little Shooting Star thoughts that count."

"Really? You wouldn't want your gift then?" She asked slyly.

"Ohno, no,! You can still give me my present!"

Mabel beamed and led him back down into the gift shop.

"SURPRISE!"

The man jumped, startled by the group of people that had assembled in the shack gift shop. Soos was standing by the key board, trying to make balloon was trying to defend the yellow cake for Waddles. He had a tough time, seeing as he had what looked like a ball and chain around his leg. Evidently having escaped jail again. Dipper and Candy were off to the side, he controlling the lights, and his girlfriend throwing the gold and black confetti. They had decorated the room, naturally in his favourite colours, and baloons were spread across the ceiling, spelling out his name in black letters.

After a few seconds of him just standing there, Pacifica lightly punched his arm and said;

"Are you just going to stand there?"

"Thank you." He softly said.

"Don't thank us," Stan said, pushing away Waddles with his foot, "It's Mabel who planned it all."

"Yea, she was the one who purposely kept you away from the shack all day."

"And made sure Dipper and Stan had an excuse to be out so late."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"A while now." Mabel answered, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you." He stuttered again.

"Stop thanking us and enjoy your birthday already."


End file.
